pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jonas
Nicholas 'Nick' Jerry Jonas ( Dallas (Texas) , September 16 1992 ) is an American singer and actor. He sings since his seventh and starred in several Broadway -musicals, such as Beauty and the Beast , Les Miserables , Annie Get Your Gun and A Christmas Carol . In his band The Jonas Brothers are also his brothers Kevin and Joe . Such cooperation he had several solo projects. When Nick Please Be Mine recorded with his brothers, they were advised by the producers of the Jonas Brothers. Today he is one of the protagonists in the Disney Channel series JONAS. He plays Nick Lucas. He has also made a solo album in collaboration with The Administration . The first single of this is Who I Am. He presents as the youngest presenter in years the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards in 2015 . Contents * 1 Biography * 2 Private Life * 3 Actor * 4 Singer * 5 Discography ** 5.1 Albums ** 5.2 Singles edit Jonas was born in Dallas , Texas , on 16 September 1992. He is the son of Denise, a former sign language teacher and singer, and his father Paul Kevin Jonas sr., is a songwriter, musician and pastor. He grew up in Wyckoff , New Jersey and received schooling from his mother. His brothers Kevin Jonas (1987), Joe Jonas (1989) andFrankie Jonas (2000). At age thirteen, was called on Jonas diabetes type 1 detected. That's why he wears a controller during his shows to his blood sugar level to regulate. He founded the''Change for the Children Foundation'' to help children with diabetes. Since August 2008, Jonas ambassador for Bayer Diabetes Care, to help young people to manage their diabetes to promote. Nick testified in the US Senate to promote funding for diabetes research. Nick Jonas has the record of most musical roles under the age of 18. Nick is of Italian (a grandfather), German, English, Irish, Scottish, Cherokee, and French-Canadian descent. Personal life [ edit ] Jonas has had relationships with, among others, Miley Cyrus , 1 Selena Gomez 2 , Delta Goodrem and Olivia Culpo . Actor [ edit ] Nick was discovered at age six at the hairdresser, when his mother had her hair cut. By a woman present there he was introduced to a manager in show business. When he was seven, he started as an actor in shows on Broadway . He has played in several shows including: * A Christmas Carol (in 2000 as Tiny Tim) * Annie get your gun (in 2001 as Little Jake) * Beauty and the Beast (in 2002 as Chip) * Les Misérables (in 2003 as Gavroche) * Les Misérables (in 2010 as Marius Pont Mercy) * Hairspray (in 2012, to link Larkin) * How to succed in bussines without really trying (in 2012, when Finch) He then played at Paper Mill Playhouse in The Sound of Music , the role of Kurt. On 17 August 2007, Nick, along with his brothers Joe and Kevin, a guest star in an episode of the series Hannah Montana . He later starred in the film Camp Rock one of the members of the band "Connect Three".His brother Joe had a starring role in this film. Joe played Shane Gray and was lead singer in the camp. Kevin played the role of Jason, a guitarist. Nick himself played Nate, also a guitarist. The short reality show of the three brothers, Living the dream went on May 16, 2008 premiere on Disney Channel in America. This show contains recordings of When You Look Me In The Eyes -tour. Since May 2009 you can see the Jonas Brothers in the series JONAS Disney Channel. In this series the superstars trying to live a normal teenage life, which is not always going well. And in 2011 he starred in the musical Hairspray as Link Larkin. Singer [ edit ] edit edit Edit Category:American singer Category:American actor Category:Youth Actor